


Give Me An E-D-G-E

by nonnymouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Edging, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Thea is desperately tired of being unpopular. Her solution: make the cheerleading squad at any cost.
Relationships: Cheerleading Coach/Girl Who Wants to Make the Team
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: Naughty List 2020





	Give Me An E-D-G-E

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Normally, Thea would be in tears if she got a note from a teacher to see her after school. But this note had come from Coach Alves, and Thea desperately hoped she'd found a spot on the cheerleading team for her. The list had been posted outside the gym before school, and Thea had been devastated that her name wasn't on it. She called her mom to let her know she'd be home late because she had cheerleading practice (details would only confuse her mom), and walked down to the gym. Thankfully, she walked home, so she wasn't dependent on the bus. She couldn't miss her chance to make the team.

Since it was the first day of school, only the football team was practicing and the women's gym was deserted. There were four coaching rooms off the side of the gym, and Thea could only see a light coming from under Coach Alves' door. Thea knocked.

"Cynthia?"

"Yes, Coach."

"Come on in."

Thea walked in to see the coach leaning back in her chair, feet on her desk. She was watching a tape of a cheerleading meet on a TV hung in the corner of her office. The girls wore the green-and-white uniforms of their biggest rivals. Coach Alves paused the tape.

"Cynthia, I wanted to talk to you about the results of the tryout. I'm sure they aren't what you hoped for."

Thea nodded. She wanted to say something to the coach, something so brilliant she'd have to let her on the team, but she was afraid that if she spoke she'd start crying. Last year had been the worst, and she couldn't live through a year like that again. If she made the squad, she'd make friends. People would like her again.

"I'm sure you know that you're an excellent tumbler. Honestly, with your background in gymnastics, you're the best who tried out. But you remember that we interviewed you? We interviewed all the other girls too, and none of them wanted to be on a squad with you. Talent is one thing, but cheerleading is a team sport. I can fix a bad pike basket. I can't fix a bad personality fit."

Those tears Thea hoped wouldn't come were falling down her face, but at least she wasn't sobbing. She nodded, not sure why the coach had wanted to tell her everyone hated her in person.

"I want you on the team, Thea. Why don't they want you on the team?"

"Chloe Raider," Thea said, and there was that sob.

"Chloe made the team," Coach Alves said. Her tone wasn't gentle, but not brusque, either. She was prompting Thea, guiding her to finishing her answer.

"Last year, someone posted naked photos of Chloe around the school. Everyone thought it was me. Then they were mad I didn't get expelled, which I didn't because I didn’t do it so there was no proof and they couldn't expel me." Though Chloe had gotten a three-day suspension, which Thea did think had been unfair for letting someone take naked photos of her. Texting her sympathy to Chloe had been a mistake.

Coach Alves nodded, looking thoughtful. "I don't think I can put you on the squad. But with your skills, I think I can bump you all the way up to Varsity. By the time the girls move up, you'll have proved yourself and it will all be forgotten."

Thea was pretty sure her heart stopped. Varsity cheerleader was better than she'd ever hoped for. Maybe the girls in her year would hate her for making Varsity, but everyone else would love her. She'd be one of the coolest girls in school.

"But"—the coach raised one commanding hand—"you have to prove to me that I'm not making a mistake. I'm here to coach a cheerleading team. That's frustration enough. I don't need a girl who spreads everybody's secret business around. You'll also be the youngest girl on the squad. I need to know you're mature enough to handle it."

"I can do it, Coach. I swear. I'll be the opposite of frustration." Thea nodded endlessly, even though she wasn't entirely sure what the opposite of frustration even was. She'd promise anything to make the team.

"Okay." Coach Alves stood up, towering over Thea. Thea had been happy she'd never had much of a growth spurt, given her love of gymnastics, but even being an inch under five feet made her taller than many flyers. She figured the coach definitely hadn't been a flyer back in her day. Coach Alves fished a tape measure out of a drawer. "Take your clothes off. The Varsity girls were measured for their uniforms at the end of last year so that they'd be ready for the first game. You're already behind."

Eagerly, Thea stood up too and whipped off her polo shirt. Her khakis took a little longer, but she quickly stood in front of her coach in her underwear. She was glad she'd worn nice ones for her first day. The bright blue color felt so peaceful to her.

"Underwear, too," the coach said, sounding bored as she spun the tape measure about.

A protest lodged in Thea's throat. She couldn't complain about the coach's very first order, not after she promised to be the opposite of frustration. Coach Alves hadn't even ordered a uniform for her yet, much less told anyone she'd let Thea on the Varsity squad; she could easily pretend this had never happened. So Thea took a deep breath, smiled as if there were nothing she'd rather do, and took off her bra and panties. (She did leave her socks on, because the school floor was kind of gross, and Coach Alves didn't seem to mind.)

The coach's eyes flicked up and down her body. "You're a very pretty girl, Cynthia. I'll let you in on a secret—no matter what we say in public, that matters. Even with your skills, being ugly would be an even bigger hindrance to making the team than being disliked."

It felt weird to have a teacher praising her looks, especially while her tits and bush were out, but it also made her feel weirdly proud. Being pretty was proof she was meant to be a cheerleader.

The coach started taking her measurements, wrapping the tape measure around this bit and that. Thea stared straight ahead, trying to pretend her nipples weren't hard due to the cold air.

The tape measure snaked under her boobs, the coach lifting them out of the way to get an accurate measurement of her rib cage. "Have you had sex?" she asked casually.

Thea supposed it was the sort of thing you could tell someone who had touched your tits, even if it hadn't been in a sexual way. "Yeah."

The coach raised an eyebrow as she wrapped the tape measure around Thea's neck. "Winter turtleneck," she explained. "Must have been young. Was he a nice boy?"

Blushing, and knowing the coach could see it since she was two inches away, Thea muttered, "Not a boy." Panicking, she burst into motion, fluttering her hands and knocking the tape measure askew. "I promise I won't perv on any of the girls in the locker room!"

Calmly, Coach Alves retrieved the tape measure. "Any girl I know?" she asked, the question sounding like a mild rebuke.

"Chloe Raider," Thea said, knowing she deserved the rebuke.

"That's why she thought you took the nude photos of her, then."

"Posted them around the school," Thea corrected her miserably. "I did take the pictures." Still had them, too. She felt guilty about it, but not enough to get rid of them. After all, she wasn't going to see anyone else naked soon.

"Sounds to me like you were guilty, then. Maybe you didn't print them, but someone got those pictures from you. My girls keep secrets."

"I do!" Thea protested. "I will."

Coach Alves stood back and studied her.

Thea shifted from foot to foot, resisting the urge to cover herself with her hands. She felt a little like crying again.

"Sit down," the coach said. "You're going to help me out, Cynthia. I have some frustration I need relieved, and I need proof you can keep a secret."

"Thank you, thank you so much for giving me a chance," Thea babbled, barely even noticing how cold the metal chair felt against her bare ass.

"You're welcome. Now, hands behind your back."

Thea obeyed, and felt the coach looping the tape measure around her wrists and the bars along the sides of the chair back. She maybe felt like she shouldn't have let the coach do that, but she felt committed by the time the coach pulled out a roll of duct tape and wrapped it around each ankle, securing them to the chair legs. "Good thing you kept on your socks," the coach said. "Might've lost some hair, otherwise."

Thea chuckled, as if it had been a joke. Weirdly, it was the fact Coach Alves was still fully dressed in her T-shirt and gym shorts that made Thea feel most stupid.

She blinked when the coach pulled a giant vibrator out of a locked desk drawer. She'd never seen one like it in real life, but she'd seen it in porn. (Private mode on, because her mom sometimes checked.)

"This vibe is synced to an app on my phone. I'll make the intensity go up and down as I watch tape. You've had sex, so you know what it feels like when you're going to come. Warn me when you are. You aren't allowed to come until I say you can." Coach Alves grinned at her chummily. "I'm the coach, right?"

At least she knew the answer to that question. Thea nodded as the coach taped the vibrator so that it pressed against her clit. It was already on, and Thea jumped at the feeling of it pulsing against her.

"Good girl," Coach Alves said, patting her on the shoulder, weirdly reassuring. If Coach Alves liked her, she'd put her on the squad.

It was strange. Coach Alves didn't seem to be looking at her at all. She went right back to lounging in her chair, feet on the desk, watching tape. The only difference was sometimes she pressed a button and the vibrator against Thea's clit got more intense or starting pulsing in a pattern.

It started off kind of boring. Thea found herself studying the coach, the way she could see the definition in her calves and thighs, even as she just sat there. She wasn't wearing makeup, but she was still cheerleader beautiful. She had enviably thick brows and lips Thea could imagine herself kissing.

She'd never imagined herself kissing a teacher before, but she'd also never been tied up to a chair and humped a vibrator with a teacher before. She was humping the vibrator, she realized, pushing herself closer to that sensation, and obediently she warned Coach Alves that she was about to come.

It started to get more interesting after that, but it was the fourth time she warned Coach Alves that she was about to come and the vibrator abruptly cut off that it got maddening. She wanted to lie and just let herself come, but then Coach Alves wouldn't let her on the team. She had to tell the truth. But she couldn't just keep doing this. She'd go crazy.

"Please, let me come, please," she begged, doubling up on the politeness to make up for interrupting her.

The vibrator clicked up two notches, making her legs quiver like jelly, but that wasn't permission.

"Beg me," Coach Alves said dispassionately, her eyes still on the tape.

"Please let me come?" repeated Thea, who thought she had been begging.

Coach Alves' eyes didn't move from the television. Once more, she prompted Thea. "Why should I let you come, Cynthia?"

"I'll be a good cheerleader?" she offered. "I'll never tell anyone about this, I promise. I'll keep it secret." The vibrator kicked up again, and Thea squealed, "I'mabouttocome."

Off it cut, leaving her hanging from her bonds. The team on the television finished their routine, and Coach Alves started it on low again.

When Thea started getting close once more, she started begging immediately. She'd had a little time to think, although all her mind could think about was Coach Alves. She'd spent what felt like hours staring at her while feeling like she was at the edge of orgasm, hoping the neckline of her shirt would gape enough she could catch a glimpse of bra, that she might see up the shadowy edges of the legs of her shorts.

"I'll do anything you tell me to," she promised. "You're my coach."

"Come," she said, and Thea definitely hadn't known what coming felt like just because she'd had sex. Chloe Raider had never made her feel like this. Thea felt like she'd never stop feeling the tremors running through her body, that she'd just spend the rest of her life locked in a never-ending orgasm, but finally the aftershocks ran dry and Coach Alves gently removed the vibrator.

She kissed Thea as she stuck two fingers in her dripping pussy. Thea thought her clit would be numb, but all Coach had to do was rub her thumb over it in circles while fucking her with her fingers and Thea was coming again.

After that, Coach cut her free and she dressed herself slowly, her limbs feeling foreign to her body from their long bondage.

"You do have a lot to catch up on," Coach Alves said. "Private lessons at my house, every Saturday."

Thea nodded, and quietly exited. The heavy wooden door closed behind her with a thunk.

She looked out at the gym, and realized that tomorrow she was going to be a Varsity cheerleader. Varsity cheerleader and she had a girlfriend, even if she couldn't tell anyone about her. Letting out a squeal of triumph, Thea hurried home. She hoped her mom wasn't worried.


End file.
